The Simple, Honest Soul and The Indomitable Spirit
by NotBibleCANON
Summary: When Absolute-0 Entered Oryx's Throne Dimension, he expected to exit with Valor and Oryx's 4 as a hat; however instead, his team is progressively wiped out, and he is transported into a world that the Traveler and The City forgot. Now he must combat the Past and Present to build the future. First story
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's Not Bible CANON, and I wanted to test out my signature character before I would post the first story of him; to give a taste as to what he will eventually become. This crossover will be mainly RWBY but with elements of Destiny. This story was inspired by Remnant of a Rose by ptabs0101; However,the scaling seems a bit off, hence the additional Destiny elements, I'll try not too make things too drastic, but let's just say the bosses are progressively going to get harder, up until the last boss, who is so powerful she defeated... No, just read for yourself, you'll be in for a shock, I'll reveal it in a finals round in the Vytal Festival. As for the heroes, well, more power will just mean more interesting fights... right? Oh and this is my first story, and a trial by fire.**

Absolute-0 watched as Hive thrall slashed open Cerberus's body, and destroyed his Ghost just outside the sphere of power created by the mysterious Relic. 'Where did we go wrong?' he thought. 'We were supposed to be ready to kill him, but now what?'

A bright, white flash interrupted his reflectional lament. All of the thralls, hell everyone had been affected save him, even Oryx himself flinched greatly losing all of his remaining defenses. Oryx the disappeared under the platform of the throne room, falling rapidly. 'He's finally dead, but at what cost? I didn't want to lose them for nothi…'

Absolute was shocked to find that Oryx had reappeared in the front of the room, behind him, Saturn shone. Oryx then raised his arms, Darkness energy surrounding them; however Absolute was already in action, fighting his weariness and raising his Sleeper Simulant fusion rifle charging it up and firing a shot of directed energy into Oryx's… chest? This did little to deter Oryx, only showing a miniscule flinch before continuing his spell. 'I am going to die here, our sacrifices were in vain, we just weren't ready… no that bastard is going down with me and the rest of us.'

A primal cry coming out of Absolute's mouth as he felt the power of a sun raging through his body, as he summoned a blizzard of ten feet Ice spikes and launched them all at Oryx, many of them missed, however some of the greater ones pierced Oryx's skin, cutting into his right shoulder?, left arm, right leg, center eye, and the greatest piece of ice penetrating his chest? This was fortunate for Absolute, as Oryx was on the verge of finalizing his spell, which would have ended him, and make his fireteam's sacrifices truly in vain. Instead of Oryx's victory and Absolute's demise, Oryx began to shudder, and his chest began to crackle with Darkness energy;

In a last ditch effort, Oryx quickly launched a ball of Deep energy at Absolute, and faster than Absolute could react, the ball impacted him, and tore him from Oryx's dimension; yet Oryx's connection with the Deep was lost, and the 'Assassin of Light' would overcome the temporary rift in dimensions, so with in his last moment, he transported the Guardian to the nearest Worm God, and then he died. In Absolute's view, one moment, he was pantign, and saw Oryx's form imploding, the next he was in a tunnel of Darkness. "I think we've been Taken, Guardian" said Nyx, Absolute's Ghost. Absolute had no reply to this, as he could do nothing but contemplate 'is this the end?'

Of Course Not, As Mrs. Sundaresh Told You; "All ends are beginnings".

 **POV Switch into No one's point of View, expect maybe the narrator...**

 _Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past. Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world._

I Believe That The Choices We Make May Have Lasting Consequences, Don't You Broodmother? Man, Born From Dust, Reforged With Light And Shadow; However One Was Lost In The Cataclysm, I Think The Readers Can Learn As Much From This As The People Of Remnant; Who Have Yet To Reclaim Their Past From The Forces That Prevent It, Such as Their Enemies, And, More Importantly, Themselves.

 _An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction. The creatures of Grimm set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void._

 _However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds._ _This power was appropriately named, "Dust". Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness and in the shadow's absence, came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. Even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone… darkness will return._

Yet, The Forces Of Mankind Have Regained A Fraction Of Their True, Original Power; As Their Exclusivity Would Limit Their Potential. We Both Know That All Darkness Is Not Like, Broodmother. However, You Would Be An Ignorant Fool To Deny The Power And Strength Of Humankind and their quiet Guardians.

 _So, you may prepare your guardians… Build your monuments to a so-called free world, but take heed… There will be no victory in strength._

 _ **But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a small, more honest soul.**_

Or An Indomitable Spirit… Isn't This The Moment When Someone Says "Roll Credits"?

 **Short Chapter here, just a basic hook/Intro; Please Review, after all, I would just keep making similar stuff, not realizing I am making a mistake without your help.**


	2. Chapter 2

Absolute was propelled through the tunnel of Darkness at a speed similar to driving a sparrow. Around the tunnel, the black void existed, with the occasional stars systems looming as he passed by. In front of him, the tunnel seemed to grow and expand, as it ended somewhat twenty feet away from him, with the end always expanding at a rate constant to that to what he was floating. Absolute also heard the sound of air whooshing through the tunnel, meaning that the tunnel was sealed and airtight, most likely due to wherever the tunnel will go, as the Dreadnaught did not have much of an atmosphere past some atmospheric gases from Saturn that have seeped their way into the Dreadnought and the organic gases contained in various chiton that would break apart as Guardians and Cabal invaded and destroyed the Dreadnaught; Still, as a Guardian, he did not even need Oxygen to survive, although it did have benefits, such as a great booster to his Lord of Wolves Shrapnel Launcher that he received as a prize from Variks/Petra for defeating Skolas in the Prison of Elders; or even as a great tool to clear his head whenever there in moments of great pressure… like now.

Even though Light fueled him, he felt as if he was dying from Oxygen deprivation, and now he was hyperventilating, probably the first step until his untimely demise, and his body wouldn't be; "I think the distress of the situation is getting into you; look on the bright side of this, at least we are alive, and we critically maimed Oryx, at worst; Hell, we probably even killed him, as so far, I don't hear a 'You are a defender of a decaying sociopathic Sky'", said Nyx always being the optimistic out of the two, a trait associated with Guardians, as opposed to deliberation, which is associated with Ghosts. (Ironic, Considering That She Is A AI Acting Like A Machine, And He Is A Man Who Acts Like A Machine; Sounds Like Your Boytoy Chief, Sis, Oh If You Readers Think That This Is Going To Be The Only Crossover Reference, Well… You're Out Of Luck, Because There Will be {5} More In This Chapter. But Anyway, Back To The Story)

"How can you say that about them like that?" Absolute said, burning with rage, sparks began to flicker around his arms, and his neck began to slightly glow, invisible to both Ghost and Guardian, they both were in a heated discussion (Literally). "Tivera, Drax, Vora, Tronx-3, and Cerberus; do those names mean anything to you, Nyx!? We are famous for doing these type of missions; hell, we conquered the Vault of Glass, obliterated Crota's dimension, explored the Vex Citadel, stole from Rasputin, snuck onto the Dreadnaught, and killed Oryx in his throne room; we should have easily just entered Oryx's dimension and killed him and his minions, but… damn it. When Tivera was burned alive in front of my eyes from that black sphere… It took me back to the Gap, when I failed her… After that I swore that no one in my squad would ever fall, and I maintained that principle well; and I thought it would never go away, I thought our luck would never run out. But now that it has, can you please give me a moment without any of your ignorant happiness!?

Nyx was too shocked to respond, and then she appeared in front of him, the pieces of her shell disconnecting from the core, her expression of sadness; Absolute did not need to see this, as through their mental link, he could feel her digitized emotions. He instantly felt pity, as no matter what happened, it hadn't been her fault, and he was overreacting; this reminded him that even though they were both made to mimic machine form with their various subroutines and metallic frames, they were still partly human in the end. "I'm sorry Nyx, I didn't mean it like that, it's just… I'm angry at the Hive for taking away my friends, but also sad for doing so, I apologize for taking it out on you." Nyx's shell reformed, evident that she became cheered up again; "Do you mean it?" She said hopefully. "I do, after all we are true partners in the end." He replied.

Ugh, This Is Getting Boring, Here, Let's Spice Things Up.

Suddenly, the tunnel began to shake, and a yellow crack appeared in the right tunnel wall. " _Dipper... come in, come in."_ A static filled sound resonated in the tunnel, before the yellow crack closed up. "What was that?" Absolute asked Nyx, hoping she would have an answer. "No idea, but it was transmitted on radio waves, I never knew Oryx planned to listen to pre Golden Age radio inside his dimension." Nyx replied amused at her own joke. Then, the tunnel began to shake, and the tunnel ahead of Absolute began to slow down in building, putting Absolute closer and closer to being ahead of the tunnel as hit rate of flight was slightly faster now than the rate of the tunnel being built. A series of yellow cracks, forming a shape similar to a human vein network appeared on the left wall of the tunnel." _Mayday, mayday. This is UNSC FFG-201 Forward Unto Dawn requesting immediate evac."_ The yellow crack then closed up, and the tunnel stabilized, but seemed to be shaking erratically. "I think I saw this frequency before, but that was in a cryopod on the top of Exodus Red." said Nyx, curious about what was going on. "Exodus Red, what is that?" Absolute asked. "The colony ship in the Cosmodrome, near Rasputin's bunker" Nyx replied. "Then what is the cryopod doing here" Absolute asked the obvious question. Before Nyx could come up with a witty enough reply, the tunnel shook once more, this time the yellow cracks appeared underneath Absolute, and then the tunnel shattered, and a force pulled Absolute down. Before Absolute fell into darkness around the tunnel he heard " _My servant that exists somewhere in this universe"_.

Guardians don't need to sleep, especially Exos, however, some Guardians do occasionally rest as to see visions, or as a form of rest between long, stressful missions; so when Absolute woke up, he believed that he and his team had killed Oryx, and he was resting in his home near the Tower, about to embark on another stressful mission. This hypothesis was immediately discarded as several factors indicated that, no, he was not resting inside his home in the City.

The first being that he felt that parts of his armor was digging into his skin, while other parts were destroyed, and a feeling of dirt touched his skin through his destroyed armor and bodysuit; however, his armor and bodysuit were slowly rebuilding, as his Exo processor detected less of pores on his human-like skin were touching dirt as time continued. The second indication of him not being inside his home was a faint, cool, breeze, that whistled through the air. A smell of musky sap, and of pine trees filled the air, and with his audio receptors, Absolute could barely hear a savage growling, this blended together with the sounds of trees falli- wait, growling?

Shocked, Absolute opened his iris, and looked around. First, he noticed a giant moon in the sky, pouring light down upon him, and many trees surrounding his sides, only, instead of the moon being Luna, it instead was shattered, where the whole (As Opposed To Destroyed) portion looked similar to a crescent moon, and the remaining pieces were scattered, and looked to be slowly flying away from the moon itself. "I am tempted to make a Wizard of Oz joke here about Old Kansas" mused Nyx, always positive. (You Haven't Seen Everything Yet, Although I Do Apologize In Advance For The Lack Of A Yellow Brick Road And A Great Depression, But We Aren't Even In The Atlas Chapters Yet, So…)

Instead of replying, Absolute stood up, or at least attempted to, as when he curl, he felt the wrecked armor cutting deeper into his skin, he then fell down. 'I freaking killed Crota, and all of those Darkness circle jerks, I can handle a bunch of scrap metal.' Absolute thought, and redoubled his efforts, and curled up, and then used a hand to push himself off the floor, and onto a weak standing position, where he was hunched over. Absolute then dug out the pieces of armor that were digging into his skin the most, such as some finger length pieces going into his arms and legs. When he took and individual piece out, Nyx would then deconstruct it, and reconstruct it to it's previous state, a temporary fix, but an effective way to temporarily keep fighting. The biggest piece however, was in his chest, and took Absolute a great deal of effort to expose, as it went beyond the skin, as the other pieces went, and near his fusion core, thankfully not disrupting his core, as that would raze the nearby area for at least a few kilometers. After a great deal of struggle of dislodging the scrap metal, the skin destroyed by the scrapped armor was deemed was irreparable by Nyx, as it was Absolute's design is completely alien to other, regular Exos, and The City doesn't even know much about them.

As Nyx was finishing reconstructing the last piece of armor, his radar painted a red arrow directly ahead of him, from the direction facing the moon; meanwhile an objective popped up on his Heads Up Display "Kill all Grimm in the area 0%". Absolute took one step forward, and then felt something crunch under his foot. It was the power cells to his Sleeper Simulant, and despite the crunched power cells, that was not the worst damage done to the weapon. The weapon fared a terrible fate that would seem to conclude it's time in Absolute's inventory, as its sight were shattered, its buttstock completely destroyed in seven different pieces, and the five diamonds were arranged in a pattern similar to a wave. The weapon was completely unusable, and Absolute would leave it in this unknown forest, however, he knew that Nyx would rebuild it eventually if it was inside his digital "backpack", a space of tech equivalent to a few hundred terabytes of data where Absolute kept all of his weapons and equipment. Nyx then appeared and transmitted the weapon into that space, saying "I'll work on fixing the Simulant, but I would need a few weeks to do so."

Absolute was about to reply a confirmation, when … something broke through the treeline that Absolute couldn't pierce, and appeared into his line of sight. It was a unknown animal that resembled the appearance of a wolf, however, it was large, almost as big as him; The wolf-thing had a white bone mask with what appeared to be blood on it, as well as bone claws. The wolf looked at Absolute in a face of confusion, however Absolute knew a minion of the Darkness when he saw one, and said "Nyx, give me a Fabian Strategy, a Conviction, and a Frost Edge", while extending his arms to receive the Auto Rifle. The Ghost did not disappoint, as she transmitted the Auto Rifle into his hand, the Sidearm onto a holster in his right waist, and the Sword onto his back. As soon as Absolute received the Auto Rifle into his hands, he immediately fired at the wolf-thing in the mask, this was perfectly timed as the wolf-thing had made up it's mind, and was about to attack Absolute.

The Beowolf was prepared to leap and maul the Human-looking-thing with it's claws, however, it was not prepared for the torrent of projectiles that went it's way. After about ten shots, the beast fell over, and it's health bar depleted on Absolute's HUD, however the Titan did not want to take any chances, and fired four more rounds into the wolf-thing, completely destroying the body of the Minion of Darkness. From the treeline, four more forms emerged of the same type of enemy, only they all had some form of white spike over various parts of their body. The text "Beowolf" appeared along with a health bar this time, and with that, all four growled and charged at Absolute. Absolute grinned, and tossed the Fabian Strategy to his left hand, twisting the weapon to the side and doing an arc with it while shooting, while reaching for his sidearm, the Conviction II, with his right arm. As soon as he was done firing at the Beowolves, he quickly glanced at them, noticing that the Beowolves were disoriented, and the middle left one was felled; before raising the Conviction from the holster on his right hip to head level, and throwing the Fabian Strategy toward the ground with his left hand (it was transmitted to Absolute's inventory before it hit the ground), and raising his left hand to support the recoil of his sidearm. With three shots to each Beowolf's head, each was dissipating into a cloud of black dust.

The status of the task was now 71%, however Absolute also noticed now that an enemy has just crossed into close quarters from behind him on his radar, and did so using stealth, kind of confusing for a feral beast. Absolute quickly turned and using the spin of his turn, empowered his left fist punch. When he turned around, he noticed a bear-like monster with various bones all over it's ...fur? It was leaping towards him, and using the momentum of the spin, Absolute led with a punch. The punch just missed the head of the bear-thing, however it did hit the bear-thing's claw, which was about to maul him. The punch tore off the arm of the offending monster, with black mist spraying out from the shoulderbone, and some slowly seeping out. The monster, which his HUD now identified as a "Seasoned Ursa", how had lost a quarter of his energy, and ABsolute now pulled out his sidearm, which he had held in his right arm, upwards and fired the remaining six shots in his clip into the Ursa's head. Because he was firing from the hip, and without any support from his left hand, his second and fifth shot did his the Ursa's neck. This barrage of bullets did major damage to the Ursa's energy, which had now depleted into less than 10%, yet the Ursa prepared for one last strike with its right claw, as it had no other option, save defeat. Seeing that the Ursa was not dissipating, Absolute dropped the Conviction II (and once again Nyx transmitted the weapon into Absolute's inventory) and used both hands to draw his Frost Edge from his back, and he drew it over his right shoulder, and did a diagonal cut downwards towards the right by twisting his body right slightly. This bisected the hand of the Ursa, and cut into it's chest. Absolue cut halfway into its body, before the energy bar depleted, and an ice statue of the Ursa's exterior took the place of the once twisted copy-organic being;

With this, the task jumped up to 86%. On his radar, he noticed an enemy behind him to the left, it was far away on his radar, and then it disappeared. When Absolute turned around, he noticed a small Beowolf running away from Absolute, into the deeper forest; the Beowolf was past the treeline, and about to enter the deep woods, when Absolute did a 'swish' motion with his hands instinctively, and a giant flaming knife appeared in front of Absolute, and then flew towards the Beowolf at an insane speed. After the knife, a fiery chain kept on forming behind it. The knife cut through the trees, and after a few seconds, a great explosion of fire appeared, and with it, the objective on Absolute's HUD was completed. The objective then updated; as it now said "Reach The Abandoned Watchtower" with a position diamond in the direction the last Beowolf ran. Between the trees, Absolute could make out a structure, however, the moon was covered by clouds now, and he couldn't tell. The chain that the knife connected to dissappeared, yet, the trail of burning wood was still present. Absolute followed the trail of burning wood, and the forest was thick for twenty feet; However, beyond that, a crater with a diameter of ten feet, with the trees around the crater burning furiously, and beyond the crater, the forest was untouched by the fire; however if the fire continued, the entire forest could have been burned down. Absolute executed a grabbing motion with his right arm, which caused all of the fire to appear gaseous, and come into his hand, and he absorbed the fires, and felt refreshed from the fatigue of the fights in Oryx's dimension.

Absolute then continued forward, down the crater and up to the other side, and once again into thick woods. After thirty feet of walking through the woods, he noticed that there was indentations on a tree to his left which were one foot apart, and the bottommost was one foot off the forest floor, creating a makeshift ladder. Absolute put his hand on the fourth indentation, which was at his chest height, and pressed down, testing if the wood would easily break. To his shock, the wood remained immobile, and when he pressed down with extreme force, the wood still resisted. Satisfied that he would not break the "ladder" and fall, Absolute began to climb, and after twenty five indentations, Absolute felt his left hand brush up against a wood surface, instead of air. Absolute pushed, and this caused the surface, which was a trapdoor, to open, leading him entrance into a small room. The odd thing, was that the trapdoor showed a room above him, yet above him, there was nothing to be seen, almost as if the room was invisible; "Probably cloaking" said Nyx in his mind. Absolute climbed inside the room, quickly sweeping for hostiles, he noticed that the entrance was near a wall, and that the two adjacent walls were covered in shelves. On the other side of the room, a lone desk was placed, and a tall chair behind it. Four feet behind that, a window shone moonlight into the room. Satisfied that there was nothing on his radar, or in his initial sweep, Absolute climbed through the trapdoor, before shutting it. As he was about to turn around from shutting the door, he heard a man's voice "It seems he was right, this is truly ironic".

Absolute immediately pulled out his sidearm from his holster on his right hip, where he had Nyx automatically transmute on average, and aimed it at the voice. The voice seemed to come from the chair, and from the chair, emerged a face. This face had grey hair, with striking brown eyes, and a green scarf with a small silver cross was faintly visible, the skin was human, and Absolute that with his centuries of battle-experience, he had whittled down his itchy trigger finger. As soon as it came up, the sidearm was sheathed, and Absolute said to the man; "Look, I need to get to the Last City, can you take me there?". The man was confused, and waited a few seconds before saying; "The Last City, I'm afraid I do not know where you are trying to go, there are hundreds of cities scattered through the wilds." Absolute was shocked to know that the Last City was not the only location of survivors of the Golden Age, but then his judgement began to kick in and he doubted that there were any other that the Last City, and he replied to the man; "What do you mean, the only City that exists is the one under the Traveler". Absolute noticed a brief second of recognition in the eyes of the man, before he calmly replied "I do not know what you mean, in which Kingdom are you trying to go?" "Kingdom, What do you mean? Where am I".

The man took out his right hand from the shadows of the desk, which held a china mug, and drank from it an unknown beverage, however Absolute could tell it was a hot beverage from the steam that came from it; "You are in Amalgam Forest, how are you here, if you do not know how you got here?" "I was fighting Oryx, the King of the Hive (at this the man's eye twitched barely), but when I killed him, I was teleported here through a portal. The man pondered for a second before leaning back in the black chair, and saying "Well, then how about you come with me, I can provide you with food and shelter. "As an Exo Guardian, I have no need to consume food, although I can consume for taste, as for shelter, I can make my own." The man was unmoving in his position with his arms on the handles of the black chair, "Well then, how about I give you something greater... a purpose." From the floor behind him, the wood took the shape of a chair; considering the some of the chairs that were in the city that held Shaxx and Zavala shattered under him, Absolute was wary; yet, he remembered that the "ladder" outside held his weight, this surely could too; so, Absolute fell backwards onto the chair, it struggled at first, groaning a little, yet somehow, the chair was able to support itself into a position that was comfortable for Absolute, and held under his weight; Absolute then focused on the man.

Now that the man had Absolute's attention , he continued; "I am the headmaster of Beacon, a premier combat school, and I would like you to facilitate the first-year students and to share your knowledge to help them improve; you certainly have great battle experience and great training" While he said this, he gestured with his left hand, which did not have the coffee mug, in a sweeping motion, as if to show something, then, three holographic screens appeared, each showing a different portion of the fight with the "Grimm"; the screens were facing the man, but Absolute could make them out, the left one (to Absolute) was of him shattering the claw of the bear-thing, before slicing through it with his Frost Edge, the middle screen was of him launching the flaming knife on a fiery chain which then traced the fleeing Beowolf and exploded it, the right screen showed ABsolute charging the Grimm pack with his Fabian Strategy, spraying them down before finishing them with his Conviction. "What it strange is that someone so experienced could be so young." Absolute realized that his prized helmet, the Helm Of The Pariah, which he obtained from Osiris' chest on Mercury after a difficult run in the Trials of Osiris, was damaged, as it had a hole in it's right side and without a blueprint for it, Ghost could not repair it by transmat. Shocked, he took off his helmet, and exposed his hair; strangely enough, instead of being blue, as it usually was, it was a mix of orange and blue. Even stranger was that his face took some burn damage, and his skin was burned in some places, leaving spots where the moonlight shone. Absolute realized that this world was different, as if just being on this world changed him, and decided that he would need a guide to help him with this world. "I accept your offer, but I don't even know your name", said Absolute with a frown. The man simply smiled and pressed his desk, this caused a square hatch in the roof the contract inwards, and a ladder dropped down two feet in front of Absolute. The ladder led up into the back of a floating vehicle. "This is a nice base you have here, whoever made it must be skilled", said Absolute, when he heard a ringing sound. The man in the desk then took out a small device that expanded, and put it to his ear, he listened for a few seconds, before replying "I see, well I shall bring the milk and cookies then", before pushing a button, causing the device to shrink; then man then turned to look at him, and said; "My name is Ozpin, and it seems I am needed elsewhere, so I suggest we climb into the Bullhead and travel back to the city of Vale". Without replying, Absolute began climbing, and Ozpin got from his seat, and slowly walked to the ladder, as he was about to climb, he mused to himself "He was right, this was truly ironic", before climbing into the Bullhead and flying into the night.

 _On the top of Mountain Glenn, an individual looked over at the surrounding landscape, from the abandoned city nearby, to the thriving city in the distance, to the ocean to the West, he could see far. He then took out his Omni-tool, which was set in the form of a Scroll, and cycled through his shortened contacts, and noticed who he wanted to message. Right between "Wraith" (a contact that he would likely call soon, and "Ve'ka (Someone who he completely abandoned), sat 'Wizard' the nickname for the man (if you want to call him that) who he needed to do a job for him while he brings a few people up to speed. When he clicked the Contact, it brought him to a menu, which he simplified to groups, as opposed to clicking through hundreds of options at once, and had five different options, he chose the second 'Message', and in the next menu, clicked the fourth option out of twenty 'Text Message'. The message he sent was this; "Ozzy, get your ass to the treehouse ASAP, HE is coming back, really ironic right? -P. Smirking under his mask, he closed his Omni-tool, and waited for his partners to arrive, however, as if on cue, they each appeared simultaneously. Three portals of different nature appeared, each having a different signature, which Phoenix immediately knew belonged to his proteges. The left portal was one of spinning fire and shadow, and from it emerged Equilibria, wearing her special armor, the Heavenly fire dimmed down, yet lacking her helmet, which the individual see her Multicolored eyes and caramel skin, as well as her short colored hair flying in the breeze, which she chose to keep even though she could easily remove it. From the middle portal came the most interesting (at least in this story) of the three, as emerging from a portal of green essence between two small trees with vines surrounding them came Indigo. She wore full body armor, as well as a helmet similar to the looking individual, which only allowed her Cyan-Purple Eyes to be seen, she also decided to keep her Faunus trait hidden. Emerging from the right portal, which was made of swirling blue energy similar to the confluxes of the Vex, came a figure who wore body armor similar to a classic knight, which would seem flimsy compared to the previous two, however, it was supplemented by defense barriers both in the armor and casted by the wearer, which could regenerate quickly and at maximum defense could survive the amalgam supernova of a galaxy with only a decimal of a percentage drained. At the top of the helm, there were two holes carved out of the armor, to allow the figure's great horns to move, which were half the length of the figure's hands. Then the individual spoke to the three figures; "Good timing, now, this might be the most challenging mission you have attempted yet; the goal is to secure the essence of this entity." Said the individual, who was known as Phoenix Ride, and broadcasted an image to their mind proxies, which was then scanned and then transferred to their minds, as if done directly, would be a serious breach in privacy and could be considered an attack. Phoenix then continued, holding up his Omni-tool; "She is currently locked in a Cold War with this entity, showing a picture of Ozpin sitting in his desk sipping coffee from his standard mug. Our Champion is this; (REDACTED for Plot reasons), or better known as the Exo Absolute-0, who is basically a reverse Aksis, meaning instead of a measly Fallen thinking he is a God, he is a God thinking he is a measly human cyborg, however, you know my principles and methods, we have to approach this patiently. This is also in conjunction with that the elements from my mortal days are present, and if we generate too much energy… Well, we don't want another mandingo party, not like The Collapse. Anyway, Ne'va, Equilibria," Phoenix said to the right and left individual respectively. "Our base will be a room inside of a combat school, and we will masquerade as students, read the history files I selected, just the latest trillion years or so". Both figures disappeared in a flash, and began absorbing information from The Network. Looking back at the middle individual, Phoenix chuckled; "And now we have you… feels great doesn't it? Anyway, you have great experience, so you will be the second in this mission, oddly enough, this other dimension doesn't have to many differences with the one I was born in, except now, Remnant exists. Odd, considering not-Maya's dimension had Quria caking the compact and not Aurash, which caused a great shift in events; yet what could a planet do…? Anyway I'm rambling, it's good to be home?" Indigo then shifted the outer layer of her armor to allow her butterfly wings to expand and breathe, looking back at the shattered moon that only appeared for her in a distant memory; "This feeling, I wouldn't trade it for anything in the Omniverse" She said, jumping off Mountain Glenn and executing several spins and flips, before spreading her wings,flying to Beacon and laughing with glee on the way. Phoenix was about to enter a spectral state to inspect Ozpin's ship coming into Vale, when he looked at a message that he failed to read. The message itself was not very interesting, it was a simple plea for him to reconsider his judgement and take back his actions, the interesting component was the sender of the message; Xol, the Worm God of the Deep. It seems like Xol wanted him to remove the block that prevented him from receiving his tributes soul, making his 'food' taste like poison. Phoenix simply accepted the request and removed the block, after all… Phoenix did it simply to take Xol's attention, and was not a serious attack._

 **And that is another chapter, I apologize for lack of uploads, but I'm juggling more than a Blade-fanatical Gunslinger with schoolwork, Youtube, and a bunch of other projects, yet, it does feel good to spin a story once or twice. This chapter was originally complete in early August, but then I scrapped it and revised it. Including a conversation with Ozpin and the final thing in the story, which will either serve as a flashback, omake, or alternate POV, which will mostly always have some form of PIS (although chapters of the next story; Phoenix Ride, birth of The Vigilante, will be mostly serious. Nevertheless, they will also have great hints to the story ahead, and some of the ideas I have planned are hilarious. Anyways, vote with your Reviews as to who you want to see in the Doubles Round of the Vytal Festival along with Phoenix; Indigo, Ne'va, or Equilibria?**

 **WELP that's all for this one, see you next time.**


End file.
